kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūko Matoi
|Title-alt = Ryuuko Matoi |Kanji = 纏 流子 |Kana = まとい りゅうこ |Rōmaji = Matoi Ryūko |Image = 205471_%281%29.jpg |First appearance = Episode 1 |Last appearance = |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy |Occupation = High school student |Weapons = Scissor Blade |Uniform = Senketsu |Family = Isshin Matoi |Friends = Mako Mankanshoku |Allies = Senketsu Aikurō Mikisugi |Enemies = Satsuki Kiryūin Student Council |Japanese = Ami Koshimizu }} is a fictional female character and the protagonist in the anime series Kill la Kill. She is a nomadic transfer student who transfers to Honnōji Academy in search of the other half of a red Scissor Blade she carries, who murdered her father, Isshin Matoi. Appearance Personality Ryūko displays herself to be a fierce school girl. She is not afraid of anything seemingly, shown in how she easily stands up to Satsuki Kiryūin and demands her questions be answered. She also shows no fear when she fights with the Boxing Club head who clearly overpowers her. Later on, she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in her very revealing outfit, showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is quite conscious of her body. She also shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. History Ryūko lived alone with her father Isshin Matoi since an early age. One day she found him dead with a red Scissor Blade sticking from his chest, and spotted a long-haired woman running off with a blue Scissor Blade. Vowing revenge, Ryūko became a vagrant looking for clues behind the woman's identity and whereabouts. Synopsis Ryūko's search for her father's killer brings her to the city of Honnōji, where she enrolls in its academy as a transfer student. On her way to the school she encounters Mako Mankanshoku, who she ends up sitting next to in class. Mako informs Ryūko of the Student Council that rules the academy under its president, Satsuki Kiryūin. She immediately confronts Satsuki, showing her the red Scissor Blade used to kill her father, and is convinced by Satsuki's surprised reaction that she knows something about it. Ryūko is intercepted by council member Takaharu Fukuroda, who overwhelms her with the power of his Two-Star Goku Uniform. Beaten and faced with the confiscation of her Scissor Blade, Ryūko flees to her old home near the city. As she laments her weakness, Ryūko is dropped down a trapdoor by her homeroom teacher Aikurō Mikisugi, who had followed her against her knowledge. She lands in a large basement atop a massive pile of clothes, the blood from her reopened wound seeping into it and awakening a Kamui—a living sailor uniform—created by her father. The Kamui springs to life and forcefully puts itself on her, craving more of her blood. Ryūko discovers that the uniform possesses immense power, and names it Senketsu. Imbued with Senketsu's power, Ryūko returns to Honnōji Academy and battles Takaharu again in a boxing match, this time overcoming his Goku Uniform powers with Senketsu's indestructible armored form, and destroying his uniform with her Scissor Blade. She reveals to Satsuki that both her outfit and weapon are keepsakes from her father, and once more demands Satsuki to reveal what she knows. However, she is fatigued from her battle and retreats. Powers and abilities Ryūko wields the scissor blade. Relationships Image gallery 205471 (1).jpg Kill la Kill Wiki - titlecard 01.jpg Uytuyu.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-17h16m23s231.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female characters